Sin With Me
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Tsuna is an Angel. Hibari is a Demon. Two races doomed to forever be at war with one another, but is that really true. Rating it T to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

Discliamer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor any of the Charaters

Prologue

_Sin with me..._

Three simple words that hold temptation unbound in them. Tsunayoshi Sawada idly played with one of his wings as he remembered when Hibari-san whispered those words to him, not even two days past. He could still feel the heat of the other, his breath on his neck, long tapered fingers ghosting over his skin as he tried to tempt the other to joined him. Tsuna heaved a soft sigh as he rolled off of his seat to look out his window, hope that the change of scenery would help to clear his mind some, to cool his body.

He smiled at the scene that greeted him. It was a calm day, his father's land enjoying the peaceful morning. Men and women alike were working, children playing in the street, and in the garden below him he could just see his mother and brother playing. His smile softened as he watched them. Tsuna extended his wings, flying off of his balcony to join them.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo screamed as he ran towards his brother, launching himself at the older boy, "Tsuna-nii, play with me!" Tsuna laughed as he lifted his younger brother high in the air, swinging him about, laughing as Tsuna helped Lambo 'fly' around. Tsuna and Lambo were still laughing as they fell to the ground, Tsuna's wings spread out along the ground as Lambo laid down on top of him. Nana laughed softly as she watched her two boys play together, before she smiled and stood, "Tsuna, dear?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Could you watch your brother for a little while? I want to go visit your father. He said something this morning about needing my help this morning."

Tsuna smiled at his mother, entertaining Lambo with one of his wings, "Yes, Mama. I don't mind." Nana smiled as she thanked her son, making her way back into the castle to find her husband..

Lambo yawned as he laid on top of his brother, slowly falling asleep as he tried and failed to grasp his brother's wing again. Turning over, Lambo curled up with his brother to take a nap, but not before he asked his brother, "Tsuna-nii, when will my wings grow?"

Tsuna smiled at his brother before scooping him up and flying to his room. Answering the small boy as the laid him on his bed, "They will grow soon, just give them some time." Lambo pouted as Tsuna tucked him into bed, not getting the answer that he wanted, "But when?"

Chuckling, Tsuna laid down with his brother, "I can't say for sure, but they will. You just have to be a little patient." Lambo continued to pout but curled up next to his brother none the less as he drifted off to sleep, "If you say so, Tsuna-nii..." Tsuna smiled as he ran his finger's through his brother's hair, singing softly as he waited for the other to fall asleep, fallowing him soon after.

**xXx**

Nana couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband work along side their people. "Iemitsu..." Nana called, though she knows the other can't hear her, "Iemitsu..."She calls louder and sees her husband lift his head, looking for her. She waves, and smiles as her husband waves back and starts to run towards her.

Iemitsu smiles as he reaches his wife, kissing her as soon as he is close enough, "Ah, my Nana...How fair you look today." Nana laughed as she playfully hit her husbands chest, You say that every day." She smiled as Iemitsu kissed her again, "And I mean it every day, my lovely wife." Iemitsu took a step back, pulling his wife's arm through his as he lead her along the grounds.

"Iemitsu, what did you want to see me about today?" Nana watch as her husband sobered a bit, forcing a jovial tone as he spoke, "I want to see you every day, my love." Nana stop walking as she drew her husbands attention towards her, "Iemitsu, tell me. Now."

"The Guardians wish to speak to us. I don't know why, but it's never good when they call." Nana took a deep breath before she put on a serene smile, "Go and change you clothes, Iemitsu. I'll meet you at the gate. I want to stop and check on the boys real quick and tell them I might be gone longer than I thought."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Iemitsu and Nana stared at the huge doors before them, "Well, we might as well get this over with, my love." Grabbing each other's hand, they pushed the doors open, greeted by nothing but a deep and suffocating darkness. Iemitsu pulled his wife closer as they walked into the room, the door closing shut behind them. The blackness envelop them as their only source of light was extinguished. Slowly a bright light was lit above them, but too far away to really reach them.

"Come," a voice called to them in the dark as the light shone brighter. Iemitsu and his wife gingerly spread their wings and took flight towards the bright light above them. The darkness seemed to go on forever, the light forever further away as they flew, but they had no choice but to reach the light.

Suddenly they were engulfed in the bright light, blinded by it as they reach where the Guardians resided. Compared to the stark darkness below, it shone so bright in it opulence here in the light. Everything seemed to be made of gold and fairly dripped in jewels, but not a soul could be found there. "Maybe...Maybe they're somewhere else right now?" Nana timidly asked here husband.

"Sit." Nana jumped as two chairs were placed before them, clutching at her husband, "It's alright dear...Let take our seats and wait." Iemitsu lead his wife to one of the chairs, "Shall we."

Nana took her seat, nervously waiting for their host to appear. Iemitsu calmly took his seat, one hand reaching for his wife's, hoping to calm her some, to give her strength. As a door opened above them, they looked up to catch their first glimpse of the Guardians, the prophets of their lands. Just like the room where they now sat, they seemed to shine. The light reflected off of them, making them glow. They seemed to move with a grace that no mortal could ever achieve. Their golden gowns flowed about them, their silver wings tucked tight about them, and their eyes blinded by a special cloth.

Slowly they worked their way down the steps, furniture moving out of their way as they walked towards the couple. They stood before them, summoning chairs of their own, before they sat. "We thank you for coming here today." It was a feminine voice, soft as silk. She smiled at them as she made herself more comfortable. "We have summoned you here to talk to you of a prophecy that we had long, long ago." This voice was lower, gruffer. "We have known that one day this day was to come, but we never knew that it would be so soon." This voice was softer, but masculine none the less.

"Wha...What prophecy?" Nana stuttered.

**xXx**

Tsuna gazed longingly out his window as he waited for his parents to return. Lambo was entertaining himself with his coloring book on the floor. '_I don't think I will make it there today Hibari-san..._' Tsuna was brought out of his thoughts as his two best friends walked into his room. "Tenth!" "Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto strode over to their friend, each sitting on either side of the young angel. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Tsuna greeted his friends, not noticing the unholy grin that attached itself to Lambo's face.

As the friends talked, the smaller boy slowly worked himself to a better advantage as he kept his target in sight. "Oh," Tsuna suddenly said as he turned his gaze to his friends, "Could you two do me a favor?" Gokudera seemed to perk right up at the thought of doing anything for his friend, "Whatever you need Tenth!"

Tsuna smiled as he saw Yamamoto nod his head in agreement, "Could you two please watch Lambo for a little bit? I need to go somewhere real quick, but I don't think that my parents will be back in time for me to go." Tsuna looked pleadingly to them both. "Sure, we don't mind, Tsuna." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, his eyes watching as Lambo took position to strike.

Smiling, Tsuna thanked them both as he walked over to his window, his bright white wings shimmering in the sun light as he took flight. Lambo watched as he brother left, but quickly turned his gazed back to his prey, and taking his chance attacked.

Tsuna heard Gokudera yell as he flew away, knowing what had happen already as he left, smiling as his little brother's antics. Quickly, Tsuna flew through the sky, watching the people below him as he went, waiting for the river to show itself soon.

As Tsuna neared his destination, he flew lower to the ground until he finally landed, choosing to walk the rest of the way, and enjoy his time away from the castle. He hummed softly to himself as he closed his eyes, letting his feet lead him along the well-known path.

"Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna's eyes snapped open at the sound of that deep voice, his heart beating faster, "Hibari-san..." Tsuna whispered, a smile spreading upon his face.

Hibari smirked as he watched the young boy fly across the banks and land on the tiny island in the middle of the river to join him. He quickly pulled the other to him, holding him closer as he kissed the other softly, "I didn't think you were going to come today."

Tsuna smiled as he wrapped his arms around the taller man, nuzzling against his side, "I was watching my little brother today. I was just lucky that Gokudera and Yamamoto came by. Their watching him for me now." Hibari chuckled lightly as he led Tsuna to the blanket he had set out earlier. Laying them both down, Hibari pulled his lover close to him as a listened about the other's day, relaxing under the sun, and letting Tsuna sweet voice sooth him after being so long apart. His fingers played within silken brown hair as he listened.

All to soon, Hibari felt the younger boy lift himself up, "It's time for me to go back Hibari-san." Tsuna smiled sadly as he made to leave. "Wait Tsunayoshi..." Hibari's hand grabbed one of Tsuna's, pulling him closer, kissing his lips softly before dragging his lips to Tsuna ear and whispering, "Have you thought about what I asked last time?"

Tsuna swallowed thickly, his eyes downcast as he tried to move away from his lover, "I...I can't give you a reply just yet, Hibari-san." Tsuna looked up quickly, to see the hurt in the other's eyes, even if it didn't show in his face. "But I have been thinking about it." Tsuna quickly kissed the other, taking advantage of the other's shock to take flight, "I promised that the next time I see you I will give you a proper answer."

Hibari watched as Tsuna flew away from him, to a land where he could never reach him. "My Lord." Hibari raised one delicate eyebrow, his gaze moving to his advisor next to him, "And where did you come from Reborn?"

The tall man just smirk, "I am a man of many talents, Sire." Reborn looked in the direction that the angel had flown off in, "So that is the boy of prophecy. I thought that you were going to dispose of him?"

Hibari ignored the other as he slowly walked away, once more taking the persona of the King of all Demons, disappearing into nothing as he slowly faded away. Reborn chuckled as he watched his fledgling Lord leave, looking forward to the show that was to come, fading away with his master.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Tsuna rushed home, knowing that his parent could be back at any time, and that Gokudera might just of killed his little brother by now. Or worse, Lambo could of over taken them. Tsuna laughed softly to himself as he imagined his friends tied up and at the mercy of his five-year-old brother.

Swiftly Tsuna landed on his balcony, greeted to the sight of his little brother monopolizing Yamamoto, happily soaking up all the attention that the older boy had to offer. Gokudera seemed to be nowhere to be found, until Tsuna spotted a lone black wing twitching in the corner. "Lambo, what have you done to Gokudera now?" Tsuna gave a soft grunt as his little brother slammed into him for the second time this day, merriment shining in his eyes as he listened to Lambo tell of his great adventure in the hunting of the Gokudera, a very rare species to be sure.

"Yamamoto, why don't you go and rescue Gokudera while I take Lambo and see if my parents are back yet? I'll be back soon."

"Tsuna-nii, I'm hungry!"

"Alright, we'll make a quick detour to the kitchen and get something to eat before we look for Mama and Papa." Lambo smile, singing one of his many silly songs as he ran ahead of Tsuna, coming back again and again to pull his brother along.

As they neared their destination, Tsuna slowed down, hearing low voices whispering down one of the darkened hallways. "Lambo come here!" The small boy gave Tsuna a queer look before complying. Tilting his head to the side, Lambo reached up and grasped his brother's shirt, "What is it Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna pushed his brother behind him as he stared where he thought the voices were coming from, "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

"Tsuna-nii, who are you talking too?"

"Hush Lambo...I need to listen...Hello?"

Tsuna watched as two figures slow approached out of the dark, "Mama!" Lambo ran for his mother, put was swept up by his father before he could reach her, "And what about me? Aren't you glad to see me too?" Lambo squealed in glee as Iemitsu twirled around, throwing Lambo up in the air.

Nana kissed Lambo on the forehead, leaving him in the care of her husband as she made her way to her eldest son. "Hello, Tsuna. What are you doing way down here?" Tsuna smiled at his mother, "We were just on our way to the kitchen to get something to eat, then we were going to go look for you. Would you like to join us, Mama?"

**xXx**

Hibari glowered at those surrounding him, "Kusakabe, why are there so many here?" Hibari could feel his eye twitch in irritation. Kusakabe bowed a he answered, "I believe that this is Reborn's doing. He had been fairly secretive about it so I can't say for sure what he is up to."

"Find out. I'm going out for a bit. I leave everything in your care." Hibari stood and began walking down his dais, each step making him fade more and more until he disappeared completely. Kusakabe set to work immediately.

Hibari found himself near where he waited for his angel each and every day now for the past week. It seemed as if the other didn't want to see him right now, '_Maybe I played my card too soon, but I can't wait much longer. I need him to be mine. I can't stand to be separated from him so much anymore._' Hibari looked in the direction he knew his love to be, demanding silently that his lover come to him now, no matter how much he knows that it is an impossible demand. He needs to wait until Tsuna makes his decision.

Making himself comfortable, Hibari sits on the small island that is between his territory and that of his lover's. He will wait here for as long as it takes for his love to come back to him, no matter how long that may be.

Reborn waits quietly as he watches his young lord, observing him as he waits, '_The time is fast approaching my little lord. What will you choose in the end. Will you do as your blood yearns for you to do, or will you defy your fate and do as your heart bids? Can we lead you astray or have you made your final decision already. Muwhaha, I can't wait to see what you will choose..._' Reborn walks quietly away into the forest, his Lord none the wiser that he was never alone to begin with.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A week has past and Hibari still waits every day, his patience growing shorter every day. Hibari watched as Kusakabe approached him, a scowl making its way across his face, "I thought I told you to never disturb me here." Kusakabe bowed before he spoke to his lord. "I am deeply sorry My Lord, but I thought that you would want to know what your chief advisor was doing as soon as possible." Hibari sighed, waving his hand dismissively, telling the other to continue. "It seems that Reborn has decided that it would be best to show you some potential mates. He has even brought all that have met his approval here so you can decide on who you feel would be best."

The scowl on Hibari's face deepened as he listened to what the other had to say, his anger flaring, "Kill them. I don't want to even see their corpses when I return home. Do it now." Giving one last bow, Kusakabe left to follow his orders.

Hibari sighed in frustration, "You get bolder at every attempt Reborn. Now come out. I know you are there..."

Reborn chuckled as he revealed himself, "Aye, My Lord, I am here. How can I assist you today?"

"Quit your meddling. I need no help from you in finding a mate." Hibari leveled his gaze upon the other, his anger shining bright in his dark eyes. Reborn but chuckled again at this, "I disagree Sire. The one that you have seemed to of chosen is nowhere to be seen, so I will provide others to take his place."

Hibari smirked, "That is where you are wrong Reborn. He has not left me quite yet. He has promised to give me an answer, and as of yet I have received none."

**xXx**

Tsuna sulked as he watched it rain outside of his room. He rested his head upon his crossed arms as he stared aimlessly out his window. Lambo was play behind him, probably tearing his room apart, but Tsuna could not bring himself to care. It had been almost two weeks since he had last seen Hibari, and he missed the other so.

"Tsuna-nii...Tsuna-nii" Lambo cried as he tried to get his brother's attention, pulling roughly on one pearl white wing. Tsuna cried out as Lambo pulled out a few feathers, turning to face the other, "Lambo that hurt!"

Tsuna began to panic as he watched the tears gather to his brother's eyes, "No, don't cry! Don't Cry!" Lambo let out a loud wail, causing Tsuna to cringe. Tsuna's eyes widened in fear as he watch electrical sparks dance across the little boys skin. "Don't cry, Lambo...Look Tsuna-nii isn't made at you! See!"

Lambo thrust himself into his brother's chest as he tried to calm himself, his wails slowly turning into sniffles. Tsuna wrapped his arms around his brother as he tried to calm him down, rocking him back and forth, and speaking soothing words to the little boy, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, Tsuna-nii..."

Tsuna sat the boy a little away from himself, rubbing tear-stain cheeks clean, "Now what did you want me for?"

"I want Tsuna-nii to play with me!" Lambo flung himself back into his brother's arms as he stared imploringly at the older boy. As Tsuna was about to answer, his bedroom door swung open, revealing Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Lambo I can't play right now. Why don't you go find Mama and see if she can. I need to talk to my friends right now. Tsuna carried his brother over to his door, sitting him just outside of his room, "I'll come and play with you later ok?" Lambo nodded silently as he watched his smiling brother close the door before him.

Tsuna locked his door as he turned to face his friends sitting on the floor before him. He was feeling nervous as he stood before them, unsure of how they were going to react to what he had to say.

"So, Tsuna, what did you want to talk to us about?" Yamamoto smiled over to his friends, trying to make his friend feel as comfortable as possible.

Tsuna smiled back as he settled himself down in front of them. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you guys for a while now. A little over a year ago I went to the river that separates the two territories. I...I wanted to see a real demon you know. We are taught our whole lives of how terrible they are and I wanted to see if it was true for myself." Tsuna blushed as he looked away from his friends, remembering the day he first met Hibari-san. "I didn't see anyone the first couple of times I went, but then one day there was a boy sitting on the banks on the opposite side of the river. I felt drawn to him some how and before I knew what I was doing...I...I was flying over towards him."

Tsuna raised his eyes to look at his friend, finding them watching him intently, urging him to continue his story, "We continued to keep seeing each other every couple of days, always at the same spot, always on our own side of the river. Then one day when I came he wasn't on his side of the river. He was on the tiny island that was not a part of either of our territories, and in the middle of the river he asked me to join him. From then on we always met their." Tsuna paused for a moment, meeting and holding his friends gaze. "I fell in love with him, and I truly believe that he feels the same way...He has asked me to go with him..."

Gokudera jumped up, "You can't Tenth! What about your family? Your people?"

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto put one hand on the silver-haired half-breed's shoulder, "Gokudera calm down and let him finish."

"But..."

"Thank you Yamamoto," Tsuna swallowed his fear as he tried to finish, "I...I promised him that the next time I see him I would give him my answer. That was almost two weeks ago. I've been thinking about this constantly. About how it would impact my family, friends, and my people, but I don't think I can continue to be separated from him like this. Its slowly killing me having to be separated from him for so long. That is why I have decided to accept his offer."

"But Te-" Yamamoto interrupted Gokudera, "I understand Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto, but his eyes were on Gokudera, pleading with him to understand. Gokudera scowled slightly, but eventually deflated, "Alright, but I'm coming with you." Yamamoto nodded his head, "Me too..."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Nana stood at the window, crying silently as he watched her oldest son fly away into the night, "There he goes, Iemitsu. My baby boy is leaving." Iemitsu wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close as he attempted to smile. "At least his friends are going with him, he's not going it alone." Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Iemitsu held Nana tighter, "Have faith in him. We've raised a good boy, Nana. He will grow into an even better man. We've done our part, now believe in our son. Believe in the future that he will usher in."

"Yes...I'll believe in the future..."

**xXx**

Tsuna landed lightly near where Hibari would meet him later, his friends coming up beside him as he gazed across the river. A few more hours and his new life with Hibari-san would begin. A stray tear slipped down his cheek as he smiled, saying a silent farewell to the life he knew.

"So when will the bastard be here, Tenth?" Gokudera asked as he sat down near the bank of the river.

"My guess would be sometime after the sun has risen."

"So getting some sleep in now would be a good idea then?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna yawn as he laid down on the ground, wrapping his wings around him to keep him warm, "That sounds like a good idea to me.."

"Me too."

"See you in the morning then."

**xXx**

Hibari walked through the woods that ran along side of the river, the sun filtering down on him. His mind wonder from thought to thought as he took his time, enjoying the peace of the day. He could just make out the blue waters of the river ahead of him when he began to hear voices. Hibari's heart beat faster at the sound of his love, but he became more guarded as he heard other with him.

The bright sunlight blinded him momentarily as he exited the shaded woods, but no sooner than he came into view, Tsuna flew into his arms, kissing him. Hibari relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy as he enjoyed the feel of the other after so long apart.

Yamamoto landed near the couple, placing one hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "Why don't you introduce us Tsuna?" Tsuna blushed as he pulled away slightly from Hibari to look at his friends, "Hibari-san...These are my friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera. I...I've asked them to come with me. Is that alright?" Tsuna looked imploringly at the older boy, praying that he would allow it.

"I don't mind..."

Tsuna smiled, kissing the other lightly before drawing back again. Hibari looked the other two men over as he asked, "I take it that you've decided to come with me?"

"Yes."

Hibari reached to lace his fingers with Tsuna, leading him back down the path that he had just came from, "Then let head home, my Love."

**xXx**

Tsuna stared at the massive building before him. The keep was easily twice the size of his parent's castle, but held a dark gloom about it that even the greatest of days could not diminish. Just the sight of it set Tsuna on edge, causing him to clutch closer to his lover. "Just who are you Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari stopped, turning to look at the smaller boy. "I guess I should of told you sooner. To put it simply, I an the fifteenth head of my clan, and the Demon Lord." Hibari looked at the land around him, sweeping his arm as he spoke, "I rule these lands and all who reside within them, and today I intend to tell my people that I have chosen you, Tsunayoshi, to be my mate."

"Shut up you idiot! When have I ever done _that_? Are you out of your mind"

"But Gokudera, you told me that just last week! How could you forget so quickly? Didn't we have fun?"

"Get the hell off me!"

Tsuna laughed as he watched his friends argue together. "They know just how to ruin the mood don't they?" Hibari frowned slightly as he watched the pair make their way up the path, "Do they always argue like that?" Tsuna smiled as he answered, "Yeah, they do, but it's usually more entertaining that not."

"Hey Gokudera, look at that place. It's huge. Is that where were going?"

Hibari turned and continued on without answering him, pulling Tsuna. "We should be there in a few minutes if we hurry." He whispered just loud enough for Tsuna to hear him.

As they approached the gates, Kusakabe greeted them. Bowing slightly he began to speak, "We have readied the rooms for our new guest, and the people have been gathered in the great hall. They now await you, Sire."

Hibari nodded to his man as he drifted pass, the small group following him as he entered into the keep. Tsuna looked about at the treasures displayed along the walls, hallway after hallway as he was taken through a labyrinth of corridors, stopping every now and then to look closely at something. "Love, you can look all that you want later, but now I have something that we must both do." Tsuna pouted slightly, but followed none the less.

Stopping before a set of double doors, Hibari turned to cup Tsuna's cheek, lifting his face to gaze into his eyes, searching, "Are you sure your ready to do this?" Tsuna nodded, not trusting his voice. Without another word, the doors opened to allow them to enter, walking out onto a balcony.

The crowd cheered as their leader came into view. Hibari silently surveyed those that had gathered for this day. Not wanting to delay any longer, Hibari pulled Tsuna out from behind him, causing the people to become silent. Soon enough though, you could see them begin to whisper among themselves. With one movement of his hand, Hibari called the attention of his people, wrapping his free arm around Tsuna and holding him close. "I have called you all here today for one reason, and one reason only. I have called you here to introduce my mate, Tsunayoshi Sawada, of the Vongola Angel Clan."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Is it really necessary for their to be guards posted outside their doors?" Tsuna asked as Hibari led him to their rooms, still looking behind him where they had dropped his friends off. "Yes, but not for the reasons your thinking." Hibari paused in front of his bedroom, speaking quietly to one of the guards posted there briefly before entering his rooms. "I've posted guards outside their rooms to protect them from my people, not the other way around."

Hibari locked the doors as soon as Tsuna walked past him. Seeing the confusion in Tsuna's eyes, Hibari directing him towards their bed. "But why? It's not like we came here to hurt them?" Sighing lightly, Hibari sat down next to Tsuna, one arm twining around Tsuna as he leaned back, trying to think of the best way to answer, "Our races have hated each other for as long as either can remember. It has been passed down to from generation to generation. We can't expect them to suddenly change their ways, or their views," Hibari reached over to cup the other's face, looking deeply into the other's eyes, "but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to change this."

Leaning down, Hibari kissed Tsuna lightly before standing again, "Would you like to take a bath?" Tsuna watched as Hibari walked across the room, pushing a set of doors open before he could even say anything. Chewing his bottom lip, Tsuna thought of what Hibari had told him, and while he knew what Hibari said held some truth...

"Are you coming?" Tsuna looked up to see Hibari naked from the waist up, standing between the open doors, steam billowing out around him. Hibari smirked as he watched his love begin to blush, the heat slowly spreading across his cheeks. Curiously, Hibari moved his hands to clasp the front of his pant, watching Tsuna very closely.

Tsuna felt his mouth water as Hibari undid his button, teasing him as he played with his zipper. Tsuna almost groaned as he watched the other. His eyes grew wider as he saw the older boy start to walk over to him.

Hibari leaned over Tsuna once he had reached him, causing the other to lean back, "Why are you blushing like that Tsunayoshi?" Hibari teased, inching closer, amused as the blushed seemed to only grow. Tsuna swallowed, hoping that he would regain his voice, but all to soon Hibari had claimed his lips, causing a soft moan to leave him. Tsuna lost himself in the kiss, relishing in the feeling of Hibari settling over him. He had missed this over the last couple of weeks, just being able to kiss and touch the older boy.

Hibari hummed in satisfaction as Tsuna wrapped his arms around him, granting his tongue access as he continued to deepen the kiss. One hand tangled itself in Tsuna's golden brown hair as the other wander over the other's chest. Turning them over onto their sides, Hibari released Tsuna lips. His hand slipped under the other's shirt to feel the smooth skin, his finger's teasing the other.

Tsuna gasped as Hibari's fingers passed over his nipple, moaning as they continued their ministrations. Hibari leaned down to kiss just under Tsuna jaw, working his way down his neck to suck on one pert nub. Tsuna arched his back, his finger latching onto Hibari's hair as shots of pleasure coursed down his spine.

Hibari lifted his head to glare at his bedroom door, growling in anger as he heard a knock, repeating itself shortly, "Go. Away." Hibari turned his attention back to the boy under him, not really caring what the other person did so long as they left him alone with his lover. Hibari felt his eye twitch as he heard a knock once again, "My Lord, there is something you need to see."

Hibari scowled, "Come back later."

Tsuna pushed Hibari off him, "Just go see what he wants, Hibari-san." Signing in defeat, Hibari made his way towards the door. Flipping the lock violently, Hibari flung his doors open, uncaring of what they hit as he settled a glare at his chief advisor, "What could I possibly need to see now that I couldn't see later?"

"Actually it's what your mate needs to see." Hibari raised one brow before calling the other over. Tsuna started timidly at Reborn, hiding slightly behind Hibari. Reborn reached behind himself as he pulled a small bundle in front of him, "I believe that this belongs to you..."

Tsuna gasped as he saw his little brother there before him on the verge of tears, "Tsuna-nii!" Lambo ran towards his brother, wrapping himself around his legs as the tears began to fall. Tsuna reached down to pick him up, "Thank you, Reborn. I can't thank you enough for bringing him to me." turning around, Tsuna walked around to sit on the bed as he taking soothingly to his brother to help him stop crying. Hibari dismissed the others, shutting and locking his doors once more as he turned to watch the other.

"Who is that?"

Tsuna rubbed small circle on Lambo's back as he looked worriedly towards his lover, "This is my little brother Lambo...He...He must of followed me here."

**xXx**

Nana wiped looked at herself one more time in the mirror, confident that nothing looked off about her. Placing a small smile on her face, she made her way towards here door, venturing outside her rooms for the first time that day. Trying to stay in a happy mood, Nana hummed softly to herself as she walked threw the halls, intent on finding her youngest son.

It didn't take long for her to reach her destination. Nana widened her smile forcing more cheer than what she felt into her voice as he opened the doors, "Good Evening Lambo!" Nana frowned when she didn't receive a reply, her son not anywhere in site. Entering further into the rooms, Nana looked to see if the boy was hiding anywhere _'Now where could that boy be?'_ she wondered.

Exiting the room, Nana made her way toward the play room. Once again no sign of here son. Walking a little faster, Nana made her way towards the kitchens, asking along the way if anyone had seen here youngest son. Panic had set in as she burst into the kitchen.

Iemitsu jumped as he stole a cookie off of a try, turning to see his wife panting in the doorway. Placing the cookie back down, Iemitsu strode over to his wife, "What is it, Nana?"

"Lam...Lambo...Have you seen Lambo today? I...I can't seem to find him anywhere and no one has seemed to of seen him all day. Do you...Do you think that he followed after Tsuna? But wouldn't we of seen him? How did we miss him all day? Iemitsu! Where is my baby?"


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Tsuna smiled has he played with his brother in the tub, splashing him every once in a while to make him squeal. He could hear Hibari pacing in the other room, pacing back and forth as he tried to think of how best to deal with the situation. "Lambo, why did you come here?" Tsuna asked suddenly. Lambo moved closer to his brother, looking up as he answered, "I wanted to go on the adventure with Tsuna-nii. I listened really, really close the other night after you to told me to go play with Mama. I heard to talk about come here and I wanted to go too!" Lambo splashed his brother has he moved back to the other side of the tub to play with some of the toys that had been given to him.

"Mama must be worried Lambo. Didn't you tell her where you were going?"

"Nope, I just waited until I saw Tsuna-nii leave, then followed you. But I lost sight of you after a while, and I didn't know how to get back home..." Lambo turned to look back as his brother, hugging himself slightly, "It was really scary..."

Tsuna sighed, holding his arms out for his brother, "And how did Reborn-san find you?"

Lambo moved into his brother's arms, letting the other comfort him as he talked, "I kept going in the direction I saw you go and came to the river. I thought that if I followed it I might find someone to take me home...or help me to find you. But I didn't find anyone for hours, and I was crying, and then there was this man there staring at me. I ran towards him. The next thing I knew I was here." Lambo looked up as his brother, fresh tears building in his eyes, "Your not angry are you, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna smiled as he looked at his brother, "No I'm not mad Lambo, but I'm sure you've scared Mama to death. Tomorrow I'm going to take you home. And your going to apologize to her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna moved his brother off of him as he stood, grabbing a towel as he got out of the tub, "Are you ready to get out yet, or do you want to stay in for a little bit longer?" Lambo moved to the side of the tub. Standing Lambo made to get out of the tub, letting Tsuna help try him off, "I'm hungry, Tsuna-nii!"

"Alright, lets go ask Hibari-san where we can get something to eat." Tsuna moved towards the doors, stopping with his hands on the handle to look behind him. Lambo hadn't moved from his spot. "What's the matter, Lambo? I thought you were hungry?"

Lambo inched towards his brother, grabbing one hand with his. Looking up Lambo asked, "Are...Are you sure he's nice, Tsuna-nii? He doesn't look very nice..." His eyes slid to look at the door were he knew the other waited for them. Tsuna knelt down, placing one hand on top of his brother's head and smiled softly, "He's very nice, Lambo. Hibari-san has never done anything to harm me. I trust him with my life." Still feeling unsure, Lambo nodded, following his brother out of his safe haven into the unknown.

Hibari greeted them as they walked into the room, "They should be bringing something to eat soon. I wasn't sure what you would want so I ordered a little of everything." Sitting down in one of the chairs located across from them Hibari pointed towards the bed, "There are some clothes over there for your brother and you."

Tsuna thanked him as he moved to help dress his brother, smiling at the cow print pajamas that he had been given. Lambo inched himself to the end of the bed as Tsuna dressed himself, peeking around the corner to look at the other occupant of the room. Hibari smiled at the little boy amused at how timid the other was being around him, laughing slightly as the small boy squeaked and dashed back behind the bed.

Scooping Lambo up into his arms, Tsuna walked over to sit across from his lover, settling Lambo on his lap. More than content to stay within the safety of his brother's arm's, Lambo played with one of his brother's wings as he listened to the two older boys talk. It wasn't long till there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Hibari called.

One after another servants came into the room, placing their meals before them. As soon as they had came they where gone, and Lambo was reaching for some bread. The boys served themselves, enjoying the peaceful meal. "What do you plan to do about your brother?" Hibari asked as he ate some fruit.

"I was thinking of taking him back in the morning. I...I might stay a little while. I would like to tell my mother about my decision, about coming to live with you. Leaving like I did last night, just doesn't feel right. I didn't even leave a note for her. I'm going to ask Gokudera and Yamamoto if they'd like to come too, so that they can see their families." Tsuna looked across the table, seeing the other nod. "I'll go with you to the river and see you off." Tsuna smiled as he finished eating.

**xXx**

Tsuna snuggled deeper into the warmth surrounding him, humming in satisfaction. His body felt completely relaxed, his mind calm. He could smell Hibari's scent somewhere close by. Tsuna wished he could just stay like this forever as he slowly began to awaken, frowning as his pillow began to move beneath him.

Reluctantly, Tsuna opened his eyes, rubbing them before focusing on his surroundings, '_Huh...This isn't my room..._' Sitting up completely, Tsuna took a closer look around the room, his mind still muddled with sleep until he felt something tighten around his waist. Looking down, Tsuna was shocked to find Hibari. Slowly that past days events began to come back to him.

Lifting one hand, Tsuna reached to lightly trace his lover's sleeping face, his fingers ghosting over the skin in wonder. The arm around his waist tightened slightly before the other flipped them over, burring his head into Tsuna neck, nuzzling him as he settled himself down along the other. Tsuna laughed at the feeling, wrapping his arms around the other.

"And what's so funny?" Hibari growled out as he lifted his head.

"It felt ticklish when you did that Hibari-san." Tsuna smiled at the other.

Hibari gazed down at the other, his gaze softening, "Call my Kyoya."

"Kyoya..."

Hibari leaned down and kissed Tsuna lightly. Tsuna moaned in alarm as he pushed him away, looking around the room. "Where is Lambo? He was here with us when we went to sleep last night..." Hibari groaned in disappointment as he lifted himself up to look around the room. Tsuna was running around calling the little boy before Hibari had even made it to the end of their bed, "Hibari-san, he's not here! I'm going to go see if he's with Yamamoto or Gokudera..." Hibari watched as Tsuna flew out of the room, running down the hall to where his friends were staying.

Tsuna burst into Gokudera's room, "Gokudera, Have you seen...I think I've come at the wrong time. I'll come back later" Tsuna slammed the door shut, blushing hard before he ran back to his own rooms.

Gokudera bristled as he watched Tsuna leave, exploding in anger at Yamamoto above him, "You fucking idiot! How could you forget to lock the door? How am I to face the Tenth now? I'm going to fuckin' kill you..." Yamamoto just laughed as Gokudera made a show of assaulting him.

**xXx**

When Tsuna had finally calmed down enough from the embarrassment, he had Hibari lead him to the kitchen, hoping the they would find his brother along the way. A sense of relief rushed through him when he heard his brother as the neared the kitchen. Smiling Tsuna commented, "He must of found someone to make his friend." Neither was prepared for the sight that greeted them as they entered the room.

Lambo was curled up with a bowl of grapes, talking animatedly as he sat in Reborn's lap. Hibari raised an eyebrow at the sight, amused that one of his most feared advisors was playing nanny to a little kid. Reborn looked over the rim of his coffee as they entered, silently demanding that they take the kid.

Tsuna rushed over at the look in the other man's eyes, "There you are Lambo! Do you know how worried I was when I noticed that you weren't there with us this morning? I've been looking everywhere for you..." Hibari sat down at the small table as he watched Tsuna fret over Lambo. A servant set his meal before him. Tsuna joined him soon after, with Lambo sitting next to him.

"When will you be leaving?" Hibari asked as he began to eat.

Tsuna was about to answer when Yamamoto and Gokudera walked in, both the latter and Tsuna blushing when they saw each other, "I...I was planning to leave within the hour."

"Where are you going Tenth?" Gokudera asked as he took a seat at the table, "And what is the brat doing here?"

"Lambo arrived here last night, so I'm returning home to take him back. I was wondering if you guys would like to come too? I'm planning to stay for a little while to talk to my parents before I return here."

Yamamoto perked up at this, but Gokudera beat him to the punch, "Of course we'll come with you, Tenth!"

"Ok, then after we eat, we'll head out then."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Tsuna ran after his little brother, chasing him through the halls of the keep. It was already well past noon, and Tsuna had still not been able to head home with his little brother. Lambo laughed as he turned around yet another corner, his brother and some other's chasing after him. He could hear Tsuna yelling for him to come to him, but he wasn't ready to go back home. He had made a new friend and didn't want to go back yet.

Lambo dashed into a now familiar room, hiding himself from his pursures. He couldn't surpress his giggles as he watched them walk past him, squealing as they found him. He burst out from his hiding space, back out into the hallway. His eyes grew in delight as his friends came into view, "Reborn!" Lambo ran towards the other, only slightly miffed as he was ingored.

Reborn continued on his way, closing the door behind him as he entered his study. He smirked as he heard the small boy try to turn the knob and finding it locked. Laughing as he heard the boy take off to evade his pursures. Slowly he turned to his work as he listened to what was happening outside his door.

Tsuna stopped to catch his breath as he watched his brother flee away from him, "I...I give...up." Tsuna leaned back against the wall, sliding down to the floor in exhustion, wanting nothing more than to rest for a while somewhere quite. Tsuna looked in the direction his brother had run off, then in the opposite direction when he heard footsteps drawing near. He smiled when his lover came into view.

Hibari approached slowly, smirking at the other as he reached down to help the other stand, "Still haven't caught him yet I take it?" Tsuna shook his head, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, leaning up to kiss him lightly, "No not yet. I'll try angin tomorrow I think. I'm all worn out for today." Hibari chuckled as he pulled the other closer, "I hope not to tired."

Tsuna laughed, kissing the other again, "No not to tired." Tsuna giggled as Hibari picked him up, wrapping his legs around Hibari's waist as the other preceded quickly towards their rooms, locking the doors behind them as they entered the rooms. Hibari threw Tsuna onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

Tsuna smiled up at the other, wrapping his arms around Hibari's neck, pulling him down for a soft and sweet kiss. Hibari soaked up the softness of the other, but wanted more. Hibari angled his head, fitting his lips against Tsuna's, deepening the kiss, his tounge seeking entrance. Tsuna moaned into the kiss, his mind going blank as he lost himself in the kiss.

Hibari smirked as he shifted his weight to one arm, letting his other hand free to roam over Tsuna's body. Tsuna squirmed slightly as he felt his shirt begin to rise up his chest, fingers ghosting over his pale skin. His fingers tightened in Hibari's hair when his lover teased his nipples. Tsuna groaned in dissapointment as Hibari's lips left his, trailing their way down his jaw, his neck, all the way until he reached Tsuna shirt, "I think it's time to lose this don't you think?"

Tsuna sat up slightly to help Hibari take off his shirt, blushing as Hibari stared at him, his arms coming up to cover himself some. Hibari growled, pulling his arms away as he focused his attention on his chest, leaning down to flick one pert nub with his tounge, pulling it into his mouth. Tsuna was shocked at the pleasure he felt, laying back down onto the bed as his fingers gripped Hibari's hair, a soft moan leaving his lips. He rocked his hips against he other as Hibari continued to tease his chest, his fingers slowly drifting from dark locks to ghost over Hibari's slim neck, down to cup the other's face, bringing it up to kiss him again.

Hibari grinded himself down against the other, causing both of them to moan. Tsuna let his hand fall to lift the edge of Hibari's shirt, sneaking his hands under to feel the other's chest. Hibari urged him on, whispering into Tsuna's ear.

"What are you doing Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna pushed Hibari off of him as fast as he could, turning over to see his bother on the other side of the bed, looking couriously at him. Tsuna's blushed darkened, "Nothing! We were doing nothing at all!" Tsuna scrambled for his shirt, glad that they hadn't gotten any farther than that yet. Quickly he scooped his brother up into his arms, walking them across the room to sit.

Hibari glared at the little boy sitting in his lover's arms. '_This is the second time that brat has disturbed us...I'm going to kill that brat next time!_'

**xXx**

Nana listens as the search parties tell her husband their findings so far, watching silently as they left. "They still haven't found him? Not even a sign of where he could of gone?"

Iemitsu shook his head as he pulled Nana into his arms, rreasting his head on top of hers, "Let's hope that he is with Tsuna. At least he would be safe with him...We'll find him, Nana. This I promise you..."

**xXx**

Tsuna woke exhuasted three days later, weary about the day coming. It seemed as if he had done the same thing every day. He was tired of chasing Lambo around the keep, though he now knew the keep better than any that lived here.

Groaning, Tsuna pulled himself out of bed, Hibari long gone by now. Dressing slowly, Tsuna looked around the room, something felt different today, but he just couldn't put a finger on what it was. Walking around the room, Tsuna looked everything over, but nothing was missing, nothing moved, nothing added. A soft rustle casued Tsuna to jump, looking over at the bed, '_I was sure I woke up alone this morning..._'

Making his way towards the bed, Tsuna looked at the small lump moving under the covers. Slowly pulling the covers back, Tsuna stared in amazement. Lambo, his little brother was tied up with a bow, a small card attached. Reaching for the note Tsuna smiled as he read it,

_Tsuna,_

_ I have taken the liberty of preparing you brother _

_for his trip. _

_ Reborn_

Tsuna smiled as he looked at his brother, "Let's go get everyone and go see Mama and Papa now." Feeling only slightly guilty as he lifted his 'present', Tsuna made his way out of the room to make sure that everyone was ready to leave.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Hibari watched quietly as he followed his lover and his friends along the path, laughing softly to himself every time his eyes drifted towards Lambo. Tsuna still had him tied up, but was cradling the little boy to him. Hibari could just see the river before him starting to come into view.

The group began to slow as they neared the banks, Tsuna passing his brother over to his friends before moving to stand near Hibari. Wrapping his arms around Hibari, Tsuna leaned up to kiss Hibari lightly, holding him close, "Be careful on your way home...Something doesn't feel right..."

Hibari pulled Tsuna away slightly to look at him quizzically. Tsuna gave him an uncertain smile, shrugging, "I don't know what to tell you. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen today. I don't know what it is."

"Are you sure that you want to go back today? We can always wait another day if you want."

Tsuna shook his head, "We've made my mother worry enough as it is. I don't want to make her wait any longer."

Hibari sighed, knowing his lover was right. Turing the other around, Hibari lead him to his friends. Tsuna untied his little brother, kissing Hibari one last time before they made their way across the river. Hibari watched them go, turning as they entered the barrier, heading back to his home.

Fear leaped into his heart as a loud scream ripped threw the air. Running back towards the river, Hibari saw Tsuna being carried off by an unknown person as his friends tried to save him. Running to help his lover, Hibari was thrown back by the barrier protecting the Angel race, shocks racing threw out his body. Again and again Hibari tried to break past, screaming as his lover was taken away. Yamamoto and Gokudera chasing after them.

Long after they had gone from his sight, Hibari tried to break the barrier. He didn't stop until a bruised and broken Gokudera came back, "You didn't get him back did you?" Gokudera sadly shook his head, "No...We lost them a few miles from here. Yamamoto is still looking arou-" Gokudera flinched as Hibari tried to throw a fire ball at his, saved only by the barrier between them.

"Who were they?" Hibari hissed out.

"We're not sure, but guessing by the direction they headed I would guess that they are part of the Rebel Force."

Hibari looked quizzically at the other, "The Rebel Force?"

Gokudera sighed, rubbing his forehead as he thought of where to begin, "The Rebel Force is an underground army that is lead by a maniac that believes that he was born to destroy the demon race. Once upon a time he was part of the main forces, one of our leading officers, but when Iemitsu decided that he was tired of fighting and began asking for peace between our races, he urged out king to reconsider. Iemitsu would have none of it. He had just gotten married and wanted to start a family, not fight an endless battle. So when he didn't get his way, he created the Rebel Force. Over the years he had been quite for the most part, but he has tried to take over the country a time or two but has failed each and every time."

Hibari nodded as he took everything that was being told to him, never hearing about this before, "And who is this man?"

Gokudera looked uncomfortable as he was asked the question, "Mukuro Rokudo."

"I've never heard of him."

"I'm not surprised...He is someone that none are to speak of. According to the old laws I could be sentenced to death because he used to be one of our prophets." Gokudera turned to watch as Yamamoto joined them, "Did you find anything?"

Yamamoto shook his head, "I couldn't find a single trace of them...It's like they vanished into thin air."

"OK, then what do we..."

"My lord, there is something I think you should know." Kusakabe bowed slightly before he approached his master.

Hibari raised one eyebrow, waiting for the other to continue. "A village on the northern border has been attacked by unknown forces. Our men are looking into the incident even as we speak."

Hibari nodded even as he frowned at the news, '_What are they planning?_'

"Kusakabe, your in charge for a little while. I'm going to take a little trip. Do not retaliate until I get back. I expect a full report by the time I return. Now leave." Hibari turned back towards Yamamoto and Gokudera, smirking manically as he said, "Take me to Iemitsu."


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Iemitsu and Nana were in their private living quarters when a servant came into the room, "My Lord...There are some visitors here to see you."

"Who?"

"Some of your eldest son's friends. They said that they have some information on the whereabouts of your sons. Should I let them in?"

Iemitsu stood, "Yes."

Nana ran over to them as soon as she saw Gokudera and Yamamoto, tears running down her cheeks as she hugged them both, "What are you doing here? Didn't you leave with Tsuna? What happened?"

Iemitsu watched as his wife greeted their guests, but his gaze kept going back to the hooded figure that stood behind them, "And who is the one behind you?"

Yamamoto looked smiled as he rubbed his head, "That's Tsuna's mate, Kyoya Hibari, and we've brought him here because of what happened this morning."

"What happen this morning?" Nana nearly screamed as she clutched at her husband. Hibari took one step forward, pulling his hood down as he began to speak, "They took them this morning the second they were out of _my_ reach, the second that they had entered _your_ barrier." Hibari smirked as he continued to talk, "And I intend to make them pay for that. No one takes what is mine"

Iemitsu studied the boy before him, nodding silently to himself at what he saw, "How can I help you save my sons."

**xXx**

Tsuna sat in the corner of the cell that his captors had thrown him into, holding his brother to him as he tried to calm him. He pulled his wings tight around him when he heard a door open down the hall, footfalls heading towards him, "Lambo I need you to be quiet now...Someone is coming..."

Standing slowly, Tsuna placed Lambo on the ground, pushing the little boy behind him so that he would be hidden from sight. His body tensed up with every step his unknown captor took towards him, his mind racing. He could make out a dense figure in the shadows, just outside his cell.

"Kufufufu...And how are the little Princes today?" Tsuna glared at the shadowy figure, but he could practically feel the other smirk at him. "What? Not going to talk? Kufufu, well that doesn't matter. All I need for you to do is to stay here for a little while as I achieve my destiny." Tsuna body shuddered in disgust as he listened to the other talk, wanting nothing more than for the other person to leave him alone in peace. "I'll be back later, my little princes. I have a war to win..." Turning around, the man began to walk away, turning back one last time, "And when I return I will claim you as my prize. Kufufufu..."

Lambo poked his head around his brother, "That man is insane Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna looked down at his brother, "That might just be true Lambo, but don't worry. I'm sure someone is going to come for us...But that doesn't mean we can't try to get out on our own while we wait."

**xXx**

"Which destiny will they embrace?"

"Nothing is ever certain, but the wheels are forever in motion."

"Will two races join or will only one remain?"


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Tsuna scraped another line on the wall, the fifth one so far. Lambo was snuggled up against his side, still asleep. Tsuna watched as the sun began rise over the horizon, '_We have five minutes when they change shifts soon. And Lambo can fit through the bars. Hopefully he can make it home..._' Not wanting to wake the other just yet, Tsuna carefully moved out of Lambo's grasp, moving towards the one small window of his cell. It was too small for him to fit through, but he was positive that Lambo could make it.

Jumping slightly, Tsuna grasped the bottom sill of the window, pulling himself up just enough to see outside. There were two guards located nearby, just out if his sight, but he could still hear them as they joked to one another. The sky was clear, nary a cloud in sight and a soft breeze blew over his face, calming him slightly as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

Letting himself fall to the ground, Tsuna made his way towards his brother, a smile working its way slowly upon his face. Crouching down on the floor, Tsuna started to shake his brother awake, "Lambo...Lambo wake up. It's morning..."

Lambo stirred slightly, swatting Tsuna's hands away as he turned over and fell asleep again. "Not today Lambo..._Lambo wake up!_" Lambo frowned in his sleep as his brother began to shake him harder, "I don't want to Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried as he tried to stop his brother so he could go back to sleep.

"Lambo wake up! We need to get you ready to go."

Slowly opening his eyes, Lambo stared at his brother, "Go? How?"

Tsuna pointed up at the small window, "We're going to get you out through that window. I've been watching them outside, and in a little bit there is a time when no one is near our area." Tsuna paused as he watched his little brother nod at him, "Lambo...Lambo I can't go with you for th-"

"Tsuna-nii! What do you mean you can't go? If you can't go then I wont go either!" Tsuna smiled sadly down at his brother, "Lambo listen to me, please?" Lambo shook his head, tears falling from his eyes, clinging close to his brother. Tsuna cupped his face, bringing Lambo's green eyes to meet his own brown ones, "Lambo, I can't fit through the window but you can. I want you to run towards the woods on the other side of the clearing, and I want you to keep running east, towards the rising sun, as fast as you can. Do you understand me? I want to get you out of here."

"But Tsuna-nii, what about you?"

"I'll be fine Lambo. I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"No buts, Lambo. Do as I say. When you come to a village, find someone to take you home, tell them that you got lost and couldn't find you way home. Can you do this for me, Lambo?" Tsuna watched as Lambo shook his head yes, wiping the tears from his face as he tried to appear brave before him. Smiling, Tsuna hugged his brother, kissing his head before picking him up and walking towards the other side of the room, "Ok then all we have to do now is wait for the right time to make our move.

**xXx**

Mukuro smiled as he watched his men prepare to go to war. He could feel it in his bones that he would succeed this time. There was nothing to stop him. He was born to win this war against the demon race, to show the superiority of the Angles over all others. Turning, Mukuro made his way back into his home, walking towards the prison cells located on the bottom floor. Humming to himself, he made his way down over to the only occupied cell, peering at the occupants.

"Come now prince...Don't be shy. Show me your pretty little face." Mukuro watched closely as the smaller boy only pulled his wings closer to himself. Sigh softly to himself, Mukuro lean against a wall as he continued to wait, "Your going to have to face me sooner or later. As soon as I win this war, I'm going to come home to claim you and this sham of a kingdom. I'm going to bring it back to its former glory, and I plan on have you by my side, willing or no."

Tsuna moved one wing, just enough to glare at the intruder. Mukuro chuckled as he turned to leave, "You have no clue how cute you look when your angry, do you?"

**xXx**

Lambo was crying as he finally reached a village, his clothes dirty and his body worn out from running for so long. He continued to cry as he stood at the edge of the village, his body collapsing to the ground. It felt like forever before Lambo heard someone approach him, "Boy...Boy, are you alright?" Lambo cried harder as the stranger picked him up, screaming, "I want my mama! I want mama!"

The helpless woman pulled the little boy closer to her as she tried to calm him down some, "I know, I know, but I can't help you unless you tell me who your mama is, Little Boy."

"Mama is mama!"

The woman smiled, "And where can I find your mama, Little Boy?"

"Bro...Brother said that...that if I ever got lo...lost that Mama...Mama lives at the capital..."

The woman was shocked, "And how did you get so far from home little one?"

Lambo was starting to clam down a little now, "I...I was following brother...but I lost sight of him, then a whole lot happened...and now I want to go home to Mama!"

"Alright, alright...Lets see what we can do to get you home. Your mother must be worried sick about you."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"This is nothing like back home...Are you sure we're going the correct way little boy?" Lambo nodded enthusiastically as he continued to hum to himself, pulling the older woman along with him by the hand. Dusk was approaching as they worked their way threw the capital, the busy streets beginning to clear themselves little by little. As they neared the castle, the woman began to pull the little boy closer, "Where are you taking me little boy?"

Lambo stopped to look up at the lady, smiling as he pointed straight ahead of them, "Were going to where Mama is, and Mama is there!" Breaking free from the woman, Lambo ran towards the castle, laughing as the woman attempted to chase after him, "I'm not sure this is a good idea, little boy...why don't we wait for your Mama at home?"

"Because that is home silly!"

The woman was stunned, catching the little boy as they reached the gates, "This isn't funny. Now where is your home?"

Lambo looked quizzically at the woman, "This is my home. Just watch." Lambo pushed himself away from his guardian as he looked above him, a huge smile on his face as he yelled up in a sing-song voice, "Gate Keeper! Oh, Gate Keeper! Lambo-sama wants to see Mama! Lambo-sama want to come in and see Mama! Let Lambo-sama come in."

Waving his hand above him, Lambo nearly squealed in delight as a head popped out of the Window above them, "Lambo-sama? Wait right there!" A few minutes later, a door opened to the right of them, two men stepping out, walking over towards them. Lambo ran towards them, "Colonnello!" Lambo ran towards the tall, blonde man, "I want to see Mama!"

Colonnello smiled at the young prince, "Your parents are going to be so glad to see you, Lambo-sama." Looking beyond the prince, Colonnello stared at the woman, "And who is this that you have brought with you?" Lambo squirmed to be let down. Running over, Lambo pulled the woman over to meet his friend, "This is the nice lady that helped me get home! I want Mama to meet her, too!"

Laughing, Colonnello smiled at the woman, "Thank you for bringing Lambo-sama home to us. I hope that he wasn't too much trouble for you. Would you mind coming with us please? I'm sure that the King and Queen would be most delighted to meet you." Swallowing around the lump in her throat, the woman nodded, following the small group into the castle, letting Lambo lead her as they walked through the halls, only hearing half of what was being said to her.

Before long they came up before a set of doors. She heard Colonnello say something, and after a bit they were allowed to enter. She watched as Lambo propelled himself towards a woman seated across the room.

"Mama! Mama, I'm finally home!" Nana was crying as she pulled her youngest son into her arms, "Oh, baby...I'm so happy your safe and sound..." Iemitsu hugged his son before he dismissed his guards, and addressed the woman, "Thank you for brining my son back home to us...I have no way to express how much this means to us..."

"It...It was nothing, My Lord. I was just returning him home...I didn't even know who he was until we arrived here..."

"May I ask-"

"Hibari-nii? Why are you here?" Lambo scrambled out of his mother's grasp, running over to the demon. Iemitsu quickly cover the woman's mouth as she began to scream, "It's alright. We invited him here. He wont hurt any of use so please don't scream. We don't want anyone to know he is here..." The woman slowly nodded as she stared terrified at Hibari, wanting nothing more than to grab the little boy and flee to somewhere safer. "What...what is a demon doing here Sire?"

Hibari ignored the woman, more than happy to let Iemitsu calm the woman down as he concentrated on the little boy, "Lambo, where is Tsunayoshi?" Lambo looked as if he was about to cry again, "Tsuna-nii is still with the crazy man...He said he couldn't fit through the window. I really, really didn't want to leave Tsuna-nii there by himself I swear!"

"Can you take me to where he is Lambo? Think carefully now..."

"I...I think I can." Lambo turned and pointed at the woman who had brought him home, "It's a straight shot from her village. You just have to go towards the setting sun." Hibari nodded, his body tensing as a knock came at the door. "Everyone hide yourselves, even you Lambo." Iemitsu said as he lead the woman he had been talking to over to Yamamoto.

As soon as every one of their visitors were hidden, Iemitsu called for them to enter. Three soldiers enter, kneeling before their king, "We have come with news from the borderlands, My Lord. Several villages have been attacked in the land outside of our barrier. We ask that men be sent to help us protect these villages." Iemitsu looked closely at the men before him, "I understand. I will commission men to go with you on the morrow. For now rest, and get a good nights sleep."

Iemitsu gave a sigh a relief as the men left, motioning for everyone to come out of hiding. "Where did the woman go? And Hibari?"

Gokudera took a step forward, "Hibari took the woman back to her village. He said for me to give you a message though..."

**xXx**

Hibari growled as he and the woman landed in a clearing not far from her village, "Which way!" The woman cowered back as the dark gaze continued to glare at her, pointing in the direction that they needed to go. As they neared the village, the woman tried to break free, but Hibari's grip was too strong, "Not yet. Show me where you found Lambo."

"I found him over there on the outskirts of the village." Hibari's eyes followed to where the woman pointed, "You can leave now..." Without a second thought, Hibari began to seek out where they were keeping Tsuna. It didn't take long for Hibari to find the trail that Lambo had left earlier in the day. Night had long fallen, but the trail was still easy to follow. Before long, Hibari came to the edge of the woods, a small keep located in a clearing.

Hiding in the safety of the woods, Hibari surveyed the grounds, noticing several guardsmen located around the property. Using the night to his advantage, Hibari quickly made his way over to the keep, taking care to make sure that he wasn't seen. Surveying his location, Hibari's gaze was drawn to the faint light coming from a small window to his left. Quickly, Hibari made his way over to peek into the room.

What little light that was in the room as not good enough to help him see very far into the room, but he could just make out something that looked like white, dingy feathers in a far corner. His heart filled with hope, "Tsunayoshi...Tsunayoshi is that you?"

Tsuna's heart filled with joy at the sound of his lover, moving his wings quickly out of his way to look around the room, "Hibari-san..."

"The window. Come to the window, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna stood and rushed over to the small window, his heart beating faster as the face of his love came into view. Lifting himself up, Tsuna reached through the window to touch the other, their lips catching each others. "Is...Did Lambo make it home safe? I've been so worried for him since I helped him escape this morning..." Hibari nodded as he continued to touch the other, "Yes, he made it home safe and sound this evening." Tearing his gaze away from his lover, Hibari began to look for a way in to save Tsuna from his imprisonment, "Now we just need to get you out of here..."

Shaking his head, Tsuna brought Hibari's gaze back to his, "No, not right now. I have to tell you about what he plans to do so you can stop it. I'm safe enough here for now, so please listen to what I have to say..."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Hibari landed softly outside of Gokudera's room, knocking softly before waiting out on the balcony. Hibari leaned against the railing, looking out across the land, as Gokudera made his way out, closing the doors behind him. "Did you find him?" Gokudera watched as Hibari nodded, settling himself next to Hibari, "Where is he?"

Hibari sighed, "They have him down in a cell, guards everywhere. I couldn't get him to come with me, but he did give me some useful information...Did you tell Iemitsu the plan?"

"Yes. He is going to send a small company of men in the morning out to the borderlands. I'll be leading them. He's handpicking them tonight and giving them their instructions. After we leave, Yamamoto will be trailing us with his own set of men. What about your end of things?"

"I'm going to leave before the sun rises. I have some thing that I need to take care of on my end still...Everything should be over by tonight I think. I just have a few more things to go over with you before I leave..."

**xXx**

Hibari walked purposely through the halls of his home as he made his way towards the Great Hall. Men were getting ready for battle everywhere he looked, pumping themselves up for the fight before them, excited to be back in action after so long. Kusakabe and Reborn were waiting for him when he entered the room.

"Come with me."

Hibari lead the two men to his personal study. Shutting the door behind him, Hibari addressed his advisors, "Are the men ready? Do they understand what I want them to do?"

Kusakabe stepped forward, "Aye, Sire. The men have been ready to fight for days now. All they are waiting for now is for you to lead them." Hibari nodded as he turned his gaze towards Reborn, "And you? Did you do as I asked?"

Reborn smirked, "I have done as you wished. The men know that this is not a war against the Angels, but revenge. They will not attack our allies. They will fight for your mate." Reborn's smirk grew, "It seems as if your little angle won their hearts over during his short stay here. They want him back almost as much as you do."

"Then lets go greet my men." Hibari headed out of the doors, his advisors following after him, "Call all the men to the Great Hall."

Hibari watched as his men filed into the room below him. He could practically feel the blood lust rolling off of them, urging his own to surge forth. Standing before his men, he could feel the old feelings coming back, the will to fight, the rush of defeating his opponents, but now their was something more. He was fighting for the one he loved, he was fighting for the keeper of his heart.

Smirking down at his men, he called their attention to him, "Men, I stand before you today, and ask you to fight for you families, for you homes, and for me. Their is a man who believes that he was born into this world to kill all demons. He has even stolen _my_ mate. Today we will show him that we will not go down so easily. That we are here to stay. That no one takes what is ours..." Hibari watched as his men roared up at him, "Now lets show him who will destroy who."

**xXx**

Tsuna watched as the sun rose, glad that he would not have to be stuck in this prison cell for much longer. Feeling more relaxed than he ever had since he had been here, Tsuna stretched his wings as far as he could, tired of the small cramped place he was forced to stay inside. Every night he had dreamed of flying in the sky, of being free once more, "Just a few more hours and everything will be alright." Tsuna whispered to himself over and over again as he waited.

Soft foot fall warned him of his coming visitor. Quickly, Tsuna made for the darkest corner, wrapping his wings around himself. He could not let Mukuro know that anything had changed since yesterday, even if everything had. Tsuna watched as he approached, taking care that he was completely hidden behind his wings.

Mukuro smirked as watched his captive, "Still hiding from me, Angel? Well I guess that is fine. I begin my campaign today. The next time I come to see you, I will be the victor of this war. I will have done what no other had been able to do..." Tsuna cringed as he listened to Mukuro laugh, "...Then I will be able to focus all of my attentions on you. I look forwards to claiming you..."

**xXx**

It was a little after noon when Hibari and his men arrived at their meeting point. They didn't have long to wait until Gokudera came across the river. Hibari greeted him as he approached, "Is everything going according to the plan?" Gokudera nodded, "Yes. My men are waiting just outside of Mukuro's keep with the rest of his men. Yamamoto's groups is waiting for the signal just on the other side of the hill to join us. All that is left is for Iemitsu to remove the barrier, which should be happening any moment now."

Hibari nodded as he listened to Gokudera give the run down of all that had happened since they last met, "And how will we know when we can cross over?"

Gokudera smirked, "Trust me, you'll know..."

Hibari frowned as a gust of wind blew past him, he could practically feel sparks fly over his skin. Gokudera chuckled, "This is why we had you wait so far back. The closer you are to the barrier when it is dispelled, the more powerful the shock. Now let's go get the Tenth."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Hibari smirked as he watched his enemy's keep come into view, excitement growing inside of him at the thought of battle. He watched as Mukuro's men rushed to ready themselves, surprised by the approaching army. Gokudera had rejoined him men, ready for the impending fight. Quickly, Hibari let out a roar as he charged full force towards his enemy, his brethren following close behind him, craving the heat of battle.

**xXx**

Tsuna jumped as he heard the war cry, Turning to watched Mukuro's men ran past his window, one right after another. He could hear the two opposing forces clashing. Walking towards the window, Tsuna tried to get a better view of what was happening outside. He could hear Mukuro giving orders to his men, but he could see very little of what was actually happening.

Feeling frustrated, Tsuna moved away from the window, decided that now would be the best time to try and escape from his prison. Focusing on the bars before him, Tsuna began to call the energy around him to himself. Building it up before him, he concentrated on releasing it at the door of his prison. Breathing hard, Tsuna examined what he had done, "Damn...It barely made a dent..."

**xXx**

Mukuro slammed his fist into the wall in frustration, _'Why the hell does nothing work against them...'_ Turning sharply, Mukuro pointed at the men behind him, "You! What are you waiting for? Get out their and attack them!"

"Mukuro-sama!"

"What?"

"Another army has shown up to the East of us. It's the Kings men. They're attacking us..." The solider trailed off as he watched Mukuro run into the fray, making his way towards his keep.

Mukuro pushed his way through the warring soldiers, bursting into his keep as he headed towards the stairs, taking them two at a time as he traveled towards the top. Looking out from his keep, Mukuro could see that his men were fighting a losing battle. Rage filled him as he watched everything he had worked so hard for slipping right threw his fingers. Calling his trident to him, Mukuro threw himself into the battle with new vigor, attacking and killing all that came near him.

Hibari smirked as he hacked his way threw his enemy. His blood coursed fast threw his veins as the thrill of battle urged him to fight harder, better, longer. He laughed to himself as he spotted his main target, working his way towards the man. Grabbing a spear off of a fallen man, Hibari threw the weapon, a sense of glee filling him as he hit his target in the side, pulling the other man's attention to him, "You made two very big mistakes. One, you underestimated my brethren..." Hibari moved quickly, calling his tonfas' to him as he attacked Mukuro straight on.

Mukuro blocked the first attack with his trident, but the second tonfa caught him on his wounded side. Gritting his teeth, Mukuro moved to attack Hibari, taunting the other, trying to anger him, make him those his focus, "And what could the other mistake possibly be, I wonder?"

Hibari smirked as he worked the other back into the keep, ignoring Mukuro as he fought him. Slamming into the doors of his keep, Mukuro worked quickly to open the doors and enter, hiding himself as he waited for the other to enter, removing what was left of the spear inside of him. He watched as his enemy entered his domain, stalking him quietly. Moving silently, Mukuro slid up against the other, whispering quickly, "And what was my other mistake?"

Hibari attacked even as the words were whispered to him, but hit nothing but air. Looking slowly around him, Hibari tried to seem as uncaring as he could, speaking to the seemingly empty room, "You took something that is mine." Hibari smirked as he sensed the other, "And no one ever takes what is mine without paying for it..." Calling upon his ancestor's powers, Hibari aimed for where he knew the other was to be found, pinning him to the ground as he prepared to give the killing blow, "...with their life!"

Letting the magic flow threw him, Hibari watched as his enemy died slowly beneath him. Mukuro screamed silently, blood seeping from between his lips as he felt his inside slowly begin to crush in on themselves, his body unable to move even as Hibari stood and walked away from him, leaving him to die a slow death by himself.

**xXx**

Tsuna gave a sign of relief as he finally got his cell door to open before him enough so that he could finally leave the hell hole he had been placed in. Slowly he made his way up the stairs, his body weak from not eating for several days and using so much of his powers in his already weaken state. The closer he made it towards the top of the stairs, the blurrier his vision became, his legs weaker, causing him to fall time and time again.

Fear coursed through him as he heard the door open before him, but it didn't matter who discovered him now, he couldn't care less as he lost consciousness.

**xXx**

Hibari paced outside Tsuna's bedroom as he waited for the doctor to let him inside, Iemitsu walking along side of him. Nana and Yamamoto sat to one side of the door, talking quietly between themselves as Lambo slept between them. Gokudera stood across from the doors, glaring and scowling as he waited for any news on the Tenth's condition.

The doctor smiled as he left the room, "You all can come in now, he has regained consciousness. He is fine, but a little hungry and worn out. I'm going to go see about getting him something to eat. Do not tire him too much. He still needs to recover some before he can do to much."

Nana scooped Lambo up into her arms as she followed everyone into the room to welcome her son back home, tears falling from her eyes in joy as she saw her son once more after so much had happened, "Welcome home, Tsuna..."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Tsuna moaned as he felt Hibari's hands glide over his skin, his mind still groggy from sleep. His body turned towards them, wanting to feel more of the delicious pleasure that they gave him. Wrapping his arms around Hibari's neck, Tsuna moaned, "_Kyoya_...Kyoya let me sleep some more..."

Hibari chuckled, watching as Tsuna struggled somewhere between sleep and awake. Nuzzling his cheek against Tsuna's, Hibari laid himself fully against the other, "I think you've slept long enough, Love." Hibari began to kiss along Tsuna jaw, traveling up until his lips caressed Tsuna's ear, "I feel as if I have waited years to finally have you all to myself. I indent to enjoy every moment of it. You never know when your family might drop in..."

Groaning, Tsuna gave up on sleeping, settling instead with snuggling up with his lover. He lowered his arms to hold the other around his waist, smiling into the chest before him, "I don't think we'll seem them for a little while. Mama said something about wanting a little girl of her own to spoil now that I'm gone." Tsuna leaned up and kissed Hibari softly, lingering there as he enjoyed the peace of the moment.

Slowly, Hibari began to kiss the other back, taking control of the kiss. Tsuna hummed as he followed Hibari's lead, kiss after kiss, his body moving closer to his lover's. Moaning as Hibari slipped his tongue past his lips, Tsuna pulled the other closer, pulling him on top of him as he lost himself within the other's touch, and the feelings that it evoked.

Hibari pulled away to stare down at his lover, smiling softly at the vision before him. Tsuna lifted his head to kiss Hibari, his finger's slipping under Hibari's clothes, removing them from his way as he caressed the other. Sitting up, Hibari finished removing his shirt. Hibari kissed Tsuna's lips, his jaw, his neck as he worked his way down, removing the Tsuna only piece of clothing so he could suck and tease Tsuna's chest, making Tsuna's nipples harden.

Squirming slightly, Tsuna moaned as Hibari continued to tease him, his fingers gripping Hibari's soft hair, "_Kyoya..._" Tsuna tried to pull Hibari's head back up, wanting to have Hibari's lips against his again. Laughing, Hibari ignored Tsuna, instead moving further down, kissing along Tsuna's naval.

Tsuna back arched as Hibari took him into his mouth, a silent scream erupting from him as he felt the moist heat surround him. Hibari worked his way slowly down the length, his hands making slow, methodic circles along Tsuna's thighs, pulling them further apart as he settled down between them.

Whimpering softly, his breathing hard, Tsuna began to shallowly thrust up into Hibari's mouth, shivering at the pleasure that was coursing through his veins. His body jumped as a cold, wet finger began to probe his entrance, "_Kyoya_...Kyoya that's cold..."

Taking one last hard suck, Hibari lifted himself up, pushing his finger in deeper, "Just relax. It'll warm up soon enough." Tsuna nodded as he tried to relax around the uncomfortable feeling. Hibari rubbed his cheek against Tsuna's as he whispered comforting words, working another finger in along with the first, pumping them in and out, scissoring them to help stretch the opening. Tsuna clung to Hibari, the pain and pleasure warring within him.

A third finger caused him to moan as his sweet spot was brushed against, "Kyoya...do that again..." Hibari smirked as he did as he was asked, abusing the spot over and over again until Tsuna was on the edge of his release, withdrawing from the other to take his own pants off. Tsuna whined at the loss of pleasure, his hands moving to grasp himself, but stopped short as he heard Hibari growl at him, "No, Not yet!"

Grabbing the jar of lubricant, Hibari applied some to himself, crawling up to kneel between Tsuna legs. Leaning over Tsuna, Hibari lined himself up, pushing slowly into his lover. Wrapping his legs around Hibari, Tsuna whimpered lightly as Hibari pushed himself in deeper, "Kyoya, it hurts!"

As Hibari finished pushing himself in to the hilt, he whispered comforting words to his lover, calming him down as he waited for the pain to decrease. After a few minutes, Tsuna nodded his head against Hibari's chest signaling for him to move. It was slow at first, Hibari trying to get Tsuna used to the feeling, just smooth, long strokes.

Tsuna pulled Hibari's lips to his, kissing him as he tried to urge Hibari to go faster. Tightening his legs, Tsuna arched his back trying to pull Hibari deeper into himself as he moan Hibari's name, screaming as Hibari hit his sweet spot dead on. Hibari groaned in bliss as Tsuna tightened around his length, squeezing him, pulling him deeper inside of him. His rhythm became harder, harsher as he worked their way to completion.

Wrapping one rough hand around Tsuna, Hibari pumped his length in time with his thrust, his breathing ragged as he felt Tsuna tense one final time, the other's cum coating his hand as he continued to thrust into him, growling the other's name as he came inside the other.

Resting beside the other, coming down from the euphoric bliss, Hibari pulled his angel close to himself, warping himself around the other, "I'm never letting you go again..."


	16. Epilogue

Chapter Epilogue

Tsuna smiled softly as he watched the sun rise over the distant hills that had become so familiar to him in the last year. A soft breeze blew across his face, brining the smells of the forest with it. Nana had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Yuni, and has been enjoying spoiling the little angel. Lambo has made himself at home here, and visits almost on a weekly basis.

Turning around, Tsuna looked over at the bed he had so recently vacated, watching as his lover slept on peacefully. Walking over slowly, Tsuna climbed back up onto the bed, straddling Hibari as he leaned down to kiss the other awake. Strong arms wrapped themselves him, "What were you thinking about out there?"

Tsuna settled himself down along his lover, "Nothing all that much. Just how great it has been in the last year. Everything just seems to be coming together...But something has been bothering me lately..."

Hibari watched intently was he waited for Tsuna to continue, "What?" Tsuna meet Hibari's gaze, "What made you fall in love with me?"

Chuckling, Hibari kissed Tsuna, pulling the other closer to him as he held his gaze, "What made me fall in love with you? It was everything, and nothing."

"That doesn't make sense."

Hibari leaned in and kissed Tsuna softly, whispering, "I fell in love with your littlest sin..." Hibari turned them over, hovering over Tsuna as he let his hand wander over the other's body, "...You loved me despite everything..." Tsuna moaned as Hibari began to suck on his neck, "...And I will never love anyone as much as I love you..."


End file.
